


A Second Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk and their friends finally made it onto the surface. Monsters now have a second chance to be free and live in peace with the humans. The peace doesn't last long when word gets out that Flowey has no soul and is a possible threat. It seems like another war between Humans and Monsters might be inevitable but Frisk has an idea; they're going to reset back to when they first left the Underground. Back to when they last saved. But what happens when Frisk suddenly loses control of the timeline and everything is reset....Reset back to when the first Human fell into the underground. Back to Chara's time...





	1. Chapter 1

~Frisk's P.O.V~

I had to cover my eyes when we stepped out from the Underground and into the twilight. I had been down there so long that my eyes were completely used to the dark. Toriel put her arm around me. 

    _"Oh my. Isn't it lovely?"_

It was. The sun going down in the horizon and the sky turning a beautiful pinkish Orange. This was one thing I missed while in the Underground.

    _"Frisk! You live here?! It's so amazing! The feel of fresh air on my scales is so refreshing!"_

Undyne loved it. Everyone did. I couldn't wait to see everyone's faces when they see the other beautiful things on he surface.

    _"Yes. It is quiet beautiful, isn't it?"_

Even Asgore loved it. 

    _"SANS. WHAT'S THAT BIG BALL IN THE SKY?!"_

Sans laughed.

    _"thats what we call, 'the sun', my friend."_

   _"CAN I FIGHT IT?"_

Sans looked at his brother and shrugged. But then Asgore turned to me. 

   _"Child. We need someone to maintain peace between Humans and Monster. Will you be the Ambassador for us monsters?"_

Papyrus gasped at that.

   _"NYEH NYEH NYEH. YES. THE HUMAN WILL MAKE A PERFECT AMBASSADOR FOR US!"_

I nodded. I would take on that responsibility. I would love to make sure peace endured. Then Papyrus ran off, wanting to meet other humans. Sans took off after him....but instead going back underground.  _Weird._ Undyne and Alphys left to go look around, which left only me, Toriel, and Asgore.

   _"Whoops.....Uh....Should I do something, too?"_

He looked over at me and Toriel, whom gave him a dirty look back. Asgore nodded and then quickly left. Now it was only me and Toriel looking out to the sunset.

   _"My child...I have something to ask of you."_

She bent down to me and looked into my eyes.

   _"Where will you go now? Do you have anyone to go to?"_

I pointed at her, and then gave her a thumbs up. She looked surprised. But also not really.

   _"Y-You want to stay with me? I will do my best, then, to raise and take care of you. My child, let's go home."_

Toriel took my hand and escorted me to our new home.


	2. The Cat's Out of the Bag!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few years since Monsters and Humans started living together on the surface. Flowey decided it was best for him to stay with Toriel and Frisk, Frisk is now in Middle School, Papyrus even made an appearance on Hell's Kitchen. But something wasn't right to Frisk. Something felt off...Frisk must find out why they feel so uncomfortable all of a sudden. Oh and Linda from the PTA is gonna turn up so be ready.

~Frisk's P.O.V~

 

It's been about 5 years since I helped free the monsters from the Underground. Flowey came back about a year after we left the underground, realizing he belonged here with all of us. His family. Papyrus really improved his cooking (Not really. It's still indescribable.) and even made an appearance on Hell's Kitchen to give the chef's an 'example' of what their food should taste like. Everyone had suspicion it was Sans who managed to talk Ramsay into letting Papyrus into the show as an example but he insists it wasn't him. As soon as Ramsay took the first bite, his face scrunched up.

    _"HOW THE FUCK IS THIS SPAGHETTI. IT'S TASTE IS SO FUCKING BITTER. EVEN LUIS SUAREZ WOULDN'T EAT THIS SHIT!"_

Papyrus only took all of that as compliments. He bowed and thanked the 'Great Cooking God' for liking his food. Ramsay tried harder and harder to try and get it through Papyrus' head, but it was no use. By the time Ramsay gave up, his face was bright red and Papyrus was still smiling proudly. Everyone loved Papyrus after that. He was known for upsetting the infamous Gordon Ramsay so pissed and embarrassed. No one has ever done that before or even thought about doing it before.

   _"You do know he HATED your cooking, right?"_

Flowey was trying to figure out if Papyrus was really that stupid or if he had staged it all along.

   _"NYEH NYEH NYEH. THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, TINY FLOWER. DID YOU SEE HIS EXPRESSION. THAT WAS THE EXPRESSION OF LOVE. HE LOVED THE GREAT PAPYRUS' COOKING!"_

With that, Papyrus walked off and Flowey rolled his eyes. I smiled. I know Flowey doesn't seem to care, he even claims he can't care. But I know that somewhere, deep down, he cares. He really cares a lot. Just then Sans came in and nodded at me.

   _"hey kid, come with me for a sec. i need to talk to ya for a minute."_

I followed Sans out the house and down the street to the Playground. It was completely empty. Sans sat on one swing and patted the other, signaling for me to sit on it.

   _"so we have to talk about something....important, kiddo."_

I sat and looked at him, wondering what it could be.

   _"that flower brought something to my attention and i just don't think it's right.....he's trying to run for the PTA leader position."_

There was a pause before I suddenly burst out with laughter. Flowey? PTA Leader? He would never. After a few minutes I pulled myself together and gave Sans two thumbs up, signaling I was ok and ready to get back to business.

   _"i have a plan to ruin linda with this too. no one knows flowey is soulless so..."_

Sans whispered his plan in my hear and I had to hold back my laughter. I was perfect. 

   _"but i'm just kidding. we don't want to ruin linda. we just want to roast her. ruining her would cause trouble. and we don't want any trouble, right frisk?"_

I nodded. I didn't want my friends to be forced back underground or worse....

* * *

~Someone Else's P.O.V~

I had to sneak through the bushes carefully not to alert my presence to the skeleton or Frisk. Mom and her friend Helen believes that the monsters still pose a threat to us Humans. She sent me to see what Frisk was doing with them. I tracked them down to the Playground and listened in...hoping to go home with good information.

    _"..._ _he's trying to run for the PTA leader position."_

I got a little bit closer to hear who 'he' was. Whoever this guy was, he was wanting my mom's position of PTA leader. I'm sure mom would be interested by this.

    _"i have a plan to ruin linda with this too. no one knows flowey is soulless so..."_

I pulled back. They wanted to ruin my mom's rep. But more importantly, one of them had no SOUL. No SOUL meant no compassion, no love, no anything. There have been only a few people in History with no SOUL. Hitler was one of them, and we all know how he turned out. I turned back and quietly snuck back far enough until it was safe to run back home. Mom needed to know. I didn't want a FLOWER to become the next Hitler and rid the world of us Humans. and I'm sure the government wouldn't want that either....


	3. Since When Were You The One In Control?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans find out Flowey has no SOUL. Fearing that he may try something, Humans once again declare war on the Monsters. Frisk's only way to save their friends is to do a Reset, and go back to when the Underground was free...after they defeated Asriel. But when Frisk tries to reset, they fail. They can't reset and all Frisk can do is watch has her best friends are turned to dust by the Humans....

~Frisk's P.O.V~ 

Sans, Toriel, Flowey and I walked into the PTA conference and instantly we got dirty looks. We were used to dirty looks from them but this time their looks seemed....off. We just ignored them and took our seats while Sans went off to tell Helen some Puns (God help Helen). Toriel told me to hold Flowey while she went off to do something. So I took him and we just sat in silence until he spoke up.

   _"Frisk...Aren't you nervous on how they're looking at us? It's like they know something we don't...."_

I shook my head and patted him, signaling that he was overreacting....but he did seem to have a point. Everyone looked like they seemed to know something that we don't. Could one of the Monsters have gotten into trouble? Mettaton, I'm guessing. He did like to pick fights with anyone who called him a 'freak' or if someone said he had 'no talent'. But Mettaton would never go as far as to KILL someone over that. Just then Linda came over with Sans and Toriel. Sans and Toriel looked extremely worried...

   _"Well Well...If it isn't the hero of monsters and their....flower."_

I didn't like Linda, and I actually hope Flowey would beat her for the spot of Head PTA member. If Linda deserved anything, it was to be humiliated and lose her power in the PTA group. Then, all of a sudden, Guards came in. Except it wasn't just the ordinary guards...these looked like Army men. 

   _"It seems as if Monsters pose a big threat to the safety of Humans. And the government cannot have that. So we are exiling Monsters back into the Underground for the rest of time. The Military will guard the entrance to Mt. Ebott, ensuring no Monster can try to escape."_

That was when more Military men came in with all my other friends. Mettaton, Papyrus, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys...they had them all. I tried to fight back my tears. How could this happen!? How could anyone think that Monsters posed a threat to Humans....

* * *

~Flowey's P.O.V~

Frisk started to cry. The Human's government had all the monsters in custody. We were all going back into the Underground. All those years....all those deaths....Chara's death...And for what?  _Nothing._ It was all going to be for nothing if somebody didn't do anything. Then Linda said something that hit us all.

    _"If that flower of yours had a soul, then this wouldn't have happened."_

How did they find out that I was soulless? Everyone was just as shocked as I was. Monsters were trying to figure out who told the humans. Humans were protecting their children from us. I didn't want anyone to know that I still had the Human Souls still in me...but the Humans need to know that I do have a 'soul' in me. That there was nothing to worry about...right?

    _"Er...Actually, Linda, I do have a SOUL."_

Linda looked down at me, intrigued. 

    _"But my son overheard your friends saying you don't have a SOUL."_

I huffed. I was going to have to show her the SOUL. But which one should I show? It didn't matter if I showed them a human SOUL since they all think SOULS are just the same in both Human and Monster. So I focused all of my energy and thoughts into projecting a single SOUL from my body. I wanted to show them the GREEN SOUL...Kindness. After a minute, I heard gasps. I looked and there was the single GREEN SOUL. Linda's face was filled with terror, though. As so was every other Human's.

    _"T-That's a Human SOUL...How did you get it!"_

Whoops. Maybe they did know the difference between Human and Monster SOULS. I looked down....

* * *

~Frisk's P.O.V~

I was in shock...Flowey had the six Human SOULS and showed everyone one of them. The Humans knew the difference between Human and Monster SOULS. And they were filled with terror when Flowey revealed the SOUL.

    _"How many....How many other SOULS do you have!?"_

Just as Flowey was about to speak, Asgore stepped up. 

    _"Six. Six Human SOULS....That's how many we took...You see, when the first human fell into the Underground, my son Asriel found them. He took them home and we adopted them as one of our own. Asriel and the human became very close. Extremely close. But one day....The Human fell ill, very ill. Their only wish was to see the Golden Flowers that grew in the middle of their village. But there was nothing we could do since we were trapped underground by the barrier. Only a being with a powerful SOUL can pass through the barrier, or even destroy it if they attacked it. But we had no one powerful enough to break the barrier. So when the Human died, Asriel absorbed their SOUL and passed through the barrier, holding the Human's body in his arms. He went down into the village and found the bed of flowers the Human wanted to see. As my son went to put the Human down on the flowers, The other Humans of the Village mistook what Asriel was doing, and started to attack him for they thought that HE had killed the human. Asriel came back home with the Human's body, and was seriously injured. He then collapsed onto the Garden, where his dust spread across the flowers in the Garden..."_

Asgore wiped a tear away. I had to too. Everytime I hear the story...I couldn't help but cry. It was truly sad.

_"Once again...You humans had taken everything from us. You had taken our Son from us, murdered him in cold blood, and with him....our hope was taken away too. So in a fit of anger, I declared war on Humanity. I announced that whenever a Human falls into the Underground, they shall be brought to me....So I can take their SOUL. But I had to kill the Humans if I wanted to take their SOULS....so I did. I regret it everyday. But it is what my people wanted. With 7 Human Souls, I could absorb them and break the barrier...then destroy Humanity so we could live on the surface in peace. But when Frisk fell down...They changed our way of thinking. We could live together in harmony with Humans if we tried. Not all Humans were bad like the ones who killed my son. I am sorry for everything."_

Even Toriel was crying a bit now. Linda said something to the General and he gestured towards Asgore, whom the guards immediately took and dragged to the front so everyone can see. 

    _"Asgore Dreemurr. You are charged with manslaughter. You are sentenced to death. Any last words?"_

Tears were rolling down every monster's face. Even mine. Asgore was going to die. I didn't want this. No one did....Even Toriel looked scared and saddened.

    _"I only wish that Tori could find it in her heart and forgive me...So we could be a family again. But now that I am being sentenced to death, that shall never happen."_

The guards pointed their guns to Asgore...Asgore closed his eyes while tears rolled down his furry face.

    _"And...I know it. I've known it since I first saw him.."_

He opened them and looked straight at Flowey.

    _"The flower...It's Asriel...I know it. The first flower that grew in my Garden. The exact spot where Asriel fell when he came back from the surface. Flowey is my son...just with no SOUL of his own. Toriel...Frisk...Take good care of him fo-"_

The sound of guns going off rung throughout the building. Asgore's body turned to dust...but...his soul lingered. It shook for a few seconds...then it broke and it was gone. Toriel cried out. Monsters started crying. Some humans cheered, others gasped and cried. I couldn't take this...I need to reset. I looked at Sans, he was crying as well. He looked at me and nodded. I was time to reset. I focused hard on the RESET and SAVE buttons....but I couldn't feel them. I tried harder. Still nothing. I panicked. Why couldn't I reset?! Suddenly everything was in slow motion. Undyne was furious, she was slaying down guards. But then she was killed too. Papyrus went to help, but was also killed. Sans was pissed. His only immediate family was just killed. He summoned a Gaster Blaster and blasted away a group of humans. Somehow, he dodged their bullets. Everything slowly faded to black. I couldn't move my body. I still couldn't reach my save file. Then a figure started to appear...I couldn't make it out. They were saying something but I couldn't understand them...Then, all of a sudden, I felt my body being ripped from reality. The Timeline. I was resetting. But I wasn't the one who was resetting it...after a few moments...Everything went black...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm not doing that 'Consider Frisk as yourself' stuff anymore so just enjoy it as you wish to enjoy it.


End file.
